1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to abrasive media formed into shapes or packs of particular sizes containing a particular compound or compounds that may be used in a barrel finishing process, and a method of manufacturing such abrasive media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a barrel finishing process, a particular compound (in the form of a liquid or powder) is usually fed into the barrel finishing machine at the time when abrasive media are fed. The compound is a chemical accelerator to effectively assist in the physical finishing of surfaces by abrasive media. It serves a variety of functions. It is useful in increasing cutting efficiency, physical chemical polishing, cleaning, luster finishing, color tone and rust preventing, etc. For the automatic feeding of such compound, a feeder that supplies an adequate quantity of compound is installed in the barrel finishing machine (as disclosed in Japanese examined Utility Model publication No. 55 (1980)-46432 and Japanese examined Patent publication No. 53 (1978)-13079).
The quality and quantity of a particular compound to be used in the barrel finishing process depends upon the particular requirements for the barrel finishing process (such as rough finishing, mirror-polishing, processing period of time (duration), etc.), and must also be determined from the shape, quality, and other parameters of workpieces being processed. In addition, different compounds must be fed and handled in different manners, depending upon whether the compound is fed in the form of liquid or in the form of powder. For the automatic feeding of a particular compound, the appropriate automatic feeder for that particular compound must be chosen and installed, depending upon whether the compound is being fed as liquid, or in the powdery form.
Usually, a compound is degraded over time during the barrel finishing process that continues for a long period of time, and then an additional, appropriate quantity of the compound must be fed at specific time intervals.